Evil Marshall
Prince Al "At last!!" said a ghostly Dalmatian with red eyes wearing royal attire. "I, Prince Alexander Province ll, have finally found a way to seek revenge on that bag of fur, Chase." He said with an evil look on his face. "If I can find a pure bread that looks identical to myself, I will take possession of its body at midnight and be rid of that silly German Shepherd once and for all!!" He laughed loud and long, but soon shushed and thought. "Hmm," he said. "the only problem is where can I find a pure Dalmatian that is identical to me?" The prince thought while walking up to his gigantic telescope that he has been using for a Dalmatian-Search-Tool for years, but this time when he looked, he saw something entirely different. "Strange." he thought. There......was a thriving town with a sign that states 'Welcome to Adventure Bay, Canada.' The Argument It was an uneventful afternoon in Adventure Bay. Marshall was in a small bit of trouble with Chase earlier that day. It all started when Chase had been given a medal for bravery and honor from Mayor Goodway, Ryder, the pups (all except one), and the Adventure Bay citizens for rescuing Precious the cat's owner from drowning in the bay last night while all the other pups were asleep, but in actuality, Marshall was the one that woke Chase up and told him that he heard cries coming from the bay and he needed his help. Honestly, Chase tried to tell everyone that Marshall was the blame for the rescue but no one listened. Marshall became furious about the ordeal. (Rapping up the argument between Chase and Marshall). Chase: Marshall, you're not listening to me! I- Marshall: Oh what for? So you can explain how brave you were all alone out there?! Chase: (In his normal voice) No, that wasn't at all what I was going to say. I was going- Marshall: You know what Chase, I am no longer interested in what you have to say!! It's probably going to be another lie since you're nothing but a great, big, lying MONSTER!!! This got the attention of Ryder who wasn't close enough to hear all of the uncertainty, but what Marshall had just said actually hurt Chase a lot more than it was suppose to. Chase: (In a nearly-whining voice.) Wh-What? He shed a single tear. Ryder was now close enough to hear the conversation. Marshall: Not only are you a liar, you're a mean, disgraceful little pup who- Ryder: (In a serious tone) Whoa, whoa, whoa Marshall! Marshall: Huh?! Chase was completely speechless. Ryder: Marshall I cannot believe I am going to say this but your behavior hasn't been your best lately so as leader of the PAW Patrol, I hear by declare an hour suspension from your roll as fire pup. Marshall: WHAT?! And Then There Were Three Little did Adventure Bay know, it had a secret admirer the whole day. Prince Al: (Overflowing with laughter) Oh!! This is TO easy. A Dalmatian similar to yours truly, and in fact, the only difference is the eye-color. Not only that, this one currently seems to have a negative connection to Chase. Prince Al: Lumpy, Skinny, Beauty!! Three orbs of darkness formed in front of him. The first orb (Lumpy) transformed into a male human being that was slightly but obviously the most obese than the other two. The second orb (Skinny) transformed into a younger male that was thin to his bones, literally. The final orb (Beauty) transformed into an extremely attractive young female with glistening chocolate-colored brown hair. Prince Al: Oh Lumpy!! You have a way with words!! I have a special job for you. ( With a creepy evil laugh). Marshall was still trying his best to cool down from the argument with Chase as the sun set on what he thought was the worst day of his life. He was finding it quite hard though. Marshall: Stupid Chase. Who needs him! Who needs all of them!! Unknown Voice: You're quite right. Marshall: (In a scared tone). Huh?.....Who's there?!.....Show yourself! A dark orb hovered down from the sky and in front of Marshall and, to his surprise, transformed into a large man. It was Lumpy. Marshall: Who are you? What are you? Lumpy: My name is Lumpy and let's just say that I work for someone who can help you. Marshall: Huh?! Lumpy: Perhaps I should take you. What do you say? Poor Marshall had thoughts running all throughout his head. This large stranger who had came from a black ball in the sky and somehow was stalking him, wanted to help him get back at Chase. But the thought of getting back at him soon overwhelmed Marshall. Marshall: (With a determined look). Lead the way! The Harsh Crossover Poor Chase was still thinking about the horrible words Marshall said. A strong pup like him could unusually withstand such words, but there was only word/weakness that Marshall said that I got far into his heart: MONSTER!. Chase: It gets to me. That word always gets to me!......And yet I can never understand..why. (Meanwhile) Lumpy lead Marshall to the castle ruins of Prince Al. They went upstairs to what looks like a ballroom, but most of the ceiling was broken and decayed. At Prince Al: Come In! Come In! We should not waste any time! Marshall: Who ARE you? Prince Al: My name is Prince Alexander Wellington Province ll, but you may call me Prince Al. Marshall: Where do you come? Prince Al: Surprisingly, right here. Marshall Here? Prince Al: (Assuring voice). Here. This castle is where I was born, raised, and passed. Marshall: Oh wow! Cool!!...Wait....Passed........(Horrified) as in AWAY!! You mean you're... Prince Al: (Calm) Yes, I am, and you will never guess who is truly responsible for my death. Marshall: Who? The prince gave Marshall a you-of-all-people-should-know look. Eventually, Marshall received the look, but when he did, he refused to believe it. Marshall: No! No! No way! Chase?! Chase would never do that! H-he's our police pup!! Prince Al: Hard to believe isn't it? In fact, he is responsible for the death of my entire family, and not only that, he took something that was rightfully mine. Prince Al started to approach Marshall. Prince Al: And that's why I need your help. In order to get what I need from Chase, I need something from you. Marshall: What would you want from me? Prince Al: You see, what I want from you is (focusing on his eyes) your soul. Marshall became stunned by the worlds that the prince told him. Marshall: Wh-what? Prince Al: Let me explain it to you. I cannot take back what Chase stole from me if I am a ghost. I needed the proper host, a pure Dalmatian like yours truly, and that host is you. Marshall: Wh....no..no, Chase is still my friend no matter how mad I am at him. Now....now leave me alone. With that, Marshall turned away from the Dalmatian spirit and attempted to walk out the ballroom's large, wooden, double doors, but when he got to the doorframe, the doors slammed shut tight. Marshall was trapped. Prince Al: (Snappy) You're not going anywhere!!! I have searched for a dog like you for three whole years and I refuse to search for three more! Marshall: (Terrified) No! Please! It didn't take long for Marshall to soon regret ever wanting revenge on Chase. Now that he thought about it, revenge wasn't even apart of his personality. Ryder was right. Marshall's behavior hasn't been its best lately. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he was tackled to the ground by Lumpy and Skinny and chained to the ground by Beauty. Of course, through all of this, the prince could only laugh sinisterly. After the three ghosts finished securing Marshall, Prince Al flew right towards Marshall's stomach. A huge shot of pain ascended through Marshall like a giant flu shot puncturing a vane in his stomach. The three ghosts were long gone so Marshall could only lay there disheveled, disoriented, and in pain. Marshall: What have I done! Now the life of my best friend is in danger and its all my fault! I wish I could do this day all over again. And Marshall dossed off to sleep. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories